Town Of Dreams
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Baloo he always wondered who would help with the foster center. But when some mysterious figures arrive, Baloo now knows that sometimes it's good to have help come.
1. Intro

Now for this story, well it all came from the idea of a different version of the film "Field Of Dreams". See me and my spiritual therapy animal friends were watching the film and then all of a sudden we had ideas on what it should be about.

But of course as usual we really didn't get to it back then but now the time is right.

Oh and for those who were wanting my friends' stories, well that i'm afraid won't happen and the reason is well I just don't have the time for it.

Here's the thing: I meant to work on it but I changed my mind just because I didn't really have any ideas at all.

So let's just say the reason you won't be seeing my friends' stories is because well I really don't have the time for that anymore and also I don't in the future I will be able to work on story collections.

But for now, let's see how believing can really make a difference.


	2. Chapter 1

"If you believe, they will come."

Those were the words Baloo heard and he looked all around but didn't see who was saying that.

Of course he was after all just an ordinary bear who was just being himself.

But unfortunately he lost some old friends from the past.

It all began when he lost Mowgli because of a fire that destroyed the man village.

Even worse he had no choice but to leave his old jungle home for good.

So yeah let's just say he's been through a lot in the past but he was able to move on and sure times may have changed but the memories of his past never leave.

So that he was free from the jungle, he then became the bear with many talents.

Now it may seem crazy but for the folks he meets, they're actually fine with that.

But however all that would change however when a mysterious stranger came and from there, seeing is believing.


	3. Chapter 2

It all began while Baloo was relaxing, the mysterious voice came back to tell him,

"If you believe, they will come."

At first he didn't believe it but then he saw the forest right outside of him and then knew that someone or something was coming.

But he didn't know when or who or what it will be at all.

He then knew that since the voice told him to believe, he did believe and he knew that day will come soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Later that day, Baloo attended a meeting where most of the Disney residents come to either talk about progress in the town and what to do better or if there's an emergency.

Now for this meeting, it was about the subject of children wandering around town without a parent or family to live with.

Of course Mickey and his friends were responsible for this meeting after hearing of complaints about children without a place to live or a family to be with.

"Now as you know, we've been having trouble with the children just wandering around our town without a parent or a family to live with.

So after some considering, we've decided to introduce The No Child Gets Left Behind Act and this will help our children because no one gets left behind.

It will include new rules like if you see a wandering child, you should tell the police about it and maybe they could tell them about why they're alone in the first place and also an expansion of our foster center where it will get a complete remodel with more room and maybe some of you could get a job and live there.

With that said, all in favor say I." Mickey then said

All of them said I even Baloo.

"Anyone who's against say nay." Mickey then said

Surprisingly no one said nay at all.

"So since none of you are against it, then The No Child Gets Left Behind Act is now official." Mickey then said

They and Baloo all applauded the decision because they knew this was the right choice for the town.

A day or two later, they were workers working on the expansion of the foster center and of course they thought it would take forever.

But that night however, they didn't know this but somehow magic was coming from a quite unexpected place.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, the workers were about to go work on the expansion of the foster center but when they got there, they couldn't believe it at all.

The expansion was all done and get this the whole place got a complete remodeling and even better there was plenty of room for the workers who live there.

They couldn't believe it at all because they thought a magic spell helped or maybe it happened by chance.

When Baloo heard about what happened earlier and went to go see for himself what the workers were talking about.

Once he arrived, he knew the workers were right because he saw the inside, he was quite surprised to see the expansion was all done.

Now while he was walking through the center, he then saw a letter with his name on it and decided to open it, it then said

"Dear Baloo, if you've ever wanted to know what the mysterious voice said, then meet us in the forest outside your house."

He then thought what the voice then said and knew they were the ones and since he believed, he knew they would be coming.

The next thing you knew, he went home and then waited like it was Christmas night.

Just then, something strange came out of the woods and when Baloo got a closer look, he saw a human boy with autism and glasses and 5 hippos, a male triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black angus cow, a male black panther who could walk and talk like a human, a male white rhino, and 10 male red billed oxpeckers.

He didn't know what to say at all because he was pretty much speechless.

But before he could say anything, the boy then asked "Excuse me but are we in heaven?"

"No this is DisneyTown." Baloo then said

"Oh and in case if you were wondering who we are, i'm Wyatt and these are my friends Hilda Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy John Michael Rocky and our oxpeckers Johnny Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Kevin Jimmy Chris and Robin." he then said

"I'm Baloo and what I want to know is how did the foster center did the much needed expansion?" Baloo then said and asked

"Well we did actually." Wyatt then said

"Wait what?" Baloo then asked

"Okay so yes you may have not known this but while you were at the meeting, Johnny was listening to what the foster center needed the most so that night, we went to work and don't worry we made sure to cover the staff and residents' ears so that they couldn't hear anything at all. So yeah and also we knew the foster center needed a remodel so we also remodeled the whole place so that's why it looks a whole lot better that it was originally." Wyatt then said

"Of course that's explains everything and I really don't know how to thank you at all." Baloo then said

"You're welcome because well we just wanted to help."

But before they left, Baloo then asked "Wait how will I tell the others about what you did?"

"Don't worry we put our names in the main lobby and by then, they will know who built it." Wyatt then said

Once they left, Baloo then knew that thanks to them, life was about to get a whole lot better.


	6. Chapter 5

A week or two later, Baloo was offered a job as counselor at the foster center and he accepted it.

Whenever he would walk down to his office, he would always see the names of Wyatt and his friends and always be thankful for their help.

As for the No Child Gets Left Behind Act, well surprisingly it worked and helped a whole lot.

Not only did the number of children wandering around town decreased, they even had families who would take care of them.

The town knew that this act was the right choice after all and they even don't regret it.

Now as for Wyatt and his friends, well they would be in a circus but that's another story for another time.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok so there you go and honestly i'm glad I was able to work on this while I could and man am I glad to be able to get it done.

Now if you were wondering about the title change, well there will be a story involving a forest soon in the future and let's just say it should be quite interesting.

So yeah let's just say doing this story was fun while it lasted and also as for what comes next, well you may never know what will come next.


End file.
